


Night Cravings

by sweetaskaramel



Series: I'd choose you in every universe [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cravings, F/M, Fluff, Human AU, Inspired by a prompt, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaskaramel/pseuds/sweetaskaramel
Summary: “It’s 2am and you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyway so let’s bake in our underwear.”





	Night Cravings

“Babe, are you up?”

“Yeah. You couldn’t sleep, too?”

“Nope. And you know why?” He hummed in denial. “Because I’m craving cake and your son won’t let me sleep.”

He turned his face to her and caressed her tummy. “Hey, buddy. Not letting your mama sleep, huh?” He said and felt a light kick on his palms. Smiling, he got up and kissed Kara’s head. “Alright, honey, I’m going to get your cake.”

“Wait. I have a better idea.”

“What?”

“Well, since we’re both up, why can’t we bake one together?”

“Are you sure you’re not too tired?”

“I’m fine and I want to spend more time with you. I feel like you’re working too much and we barely see each other these days.” She sat up on the bed and sighed, caressing her almost thirty weeks belly. “You know, we need to enjoy these little moments we have to ourselves, because when this one gets here, who knows when we’ll get a chance to be alone again.”

“You’re right. We need to make the best of our time together”. He put his arm over her shoulder and hugged her. After a while, he got up and extended his hand out to her, helping her get up. “You’re not going to get dressed?”

“Why?” She looked down at her clothes. “I’m pretty comfortable on my underwear and your shirt.”

“Well, if you’re not going to change, then I won’t either.”

“Ohh, I’d like that.” She got closer to him. “You looking like this is a much appreciated view by me.”

“Is that so?” He asked and she nodded, biting her lower lip. Smiling, he stole a kiss from her.

“Okay, okay”, she let go of his lips. “As much as I’m enjoying this, I’m still craving that cake, so how about we go to the kitchen and start working on that?”

“Alright, Miss Danvers, your wish is my command.”

… 

“Did you get everything we need?”

He looked at the ingredients spread out in the counter. “We got the butter, eggs, sugar, milk, cocoa powder and baking soda. We’re only missing the flour, vanilla essence and baking powder.”

“Don’t worry, I got ya.”

He smiled. “Okay, I already pre-heated the oven and we’re ready to begin.”

They started by putting the dry ingredients on one bowl and setting it aside, following the recipe. Then, they proceeded to mix up the rest of the ingredients. It would have been a quick cooking activity if not for the fact that every once in a while, they would exchange looks and smiles and would tease and play with each other.

After thirty minutes of baking, Mike removed the cake from the oven and let it cool down while Kara was finishing the _brigadeiro_ frosting. She had already finished her task when he said, “Babe, go sit on the couch. I’ll bring the cake to you.”

He got to the living room holding a tray with two glasses of milk and the plates with cake and strawberries on the side and placed it on the coffee table.

“Hmm, thank you.” Kara got her plate and started eating, while he stood there, just looking at her... until she caught him staring at her. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

“Yeah”, he grinned. “You have a bit of frosting on your nose, and might I add, you look adorably cute.” She blushed and leaned her head to him, going for a kiss. 

“I love you”, she whispered.

“I love you, too.” He cupped her face with one hand and placed the other on her belly, “both of you. So much.”


End file.
